No Matter What
by gameboygirl101
Summary: Sabertooth Sting x reader... Thats pretty much it... I'm really bad at summeries... Read it... I'll give you pie! :)
1. Chapter 1

Sting x Reader

Chapter One

YAY! MY FIRST EVER CHARACTERS X READER STORY. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. I WILL BE FILLING YOU IN ON ALL THE DETAIL SAS WE GO ALONG. PLEASE LIKE AND LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW. ENJOY~!

The sun glowed brightly over Fiore. The Sabertooth guild stood strongly over the horizon. in the back of the large building was the court yard, its ground covered in tall grass and rocks of many sizes. Three small figures stood in the middle of it all, silence stretching for miles.

the first figure was a little girl with (H/L) (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. { u pick what she wears } she sat on top a leveled rock with her legs crossed and hands folded in her lap... ( You )

The two other figures stood in front of her, facing two large boulders in front of them. the first one was a boy about the same age as the girl with short, spiky blond hair with a white shirt covering his chest. A small, orange vest was wrapped around him that danced in the wind. A small scar laid on top of his right, blue eye... Sting Eucliffe.

The third character was a boy the same age as the other, his short, black hair drifted to the sides of his face a his black eyes locked on to the large object in front of him. he wore a grey, long sleeved shirt with shiny cuffs on the ends. a long robe like skirt dangled on his lower half with a black cape wrapped around his neck the hung to the ground... Rogue Cheney.

there was a short moment of silence as the boys took their fighting stances. without a warning, the blond haired boy took in a deep breath as white flames grew around him. the black haired boy did the same, allowing black flames to surround him as well. both their skin formed a scaly texture that covered their face, arms, and legs. the flames grew stronger and stronger by the second, swarming around the two kids. the girl behind them smiled in amazement as they released all their energy at the large rocks ahead.

" Holy Shadow..." they called out. " Dragon's Slash Fang!"

the boulders were gone in mere seconds before the two boys knelt to the ground, catching their breaths.

another quick silence gazed over the children before the girl in the back broke it.

" That was amazing, Sting-kun, Rogue-kun!" she smiled, clapping her hands together. " You two most be the strongest dragon slayers in the world!"

" thanks, (F/N)." the blond head laughed, pulling himself off the ground. " if we keep practicing, maybe we can even win against the famous Natsu Dragoneel!"

(F/N) gave a warming smile to her guild friends as Sting turns to the black haired b boy standing beside him.

" And who knows Rogue... maybe you can even win against Gajeel!"

the small, black haired who claims to be Rogue looked up at Sting with his dark eyes. he looked towards the ground and smiled. Sting grinned at Rogue, knowing that was the only answer he was going to get.

" say, (F/N)?" Sting began, laying his hands behind his head.

" yeah, whats up?" the girl asked, looking in to his blue eyes.

" well, we showed you _our_ dragon slaying magic..." he smiled. " so why don't you show _us_ yours?"

the girls eyes widened at his question, making her a little nervous.

" B...but... I've never done it in front of an audience before!" she squeaks, biting her finger nails.

the two boys smiled at the shaking girl and grabbed her arms, pulling her forwards.

" oh, come on!" Sting laughed. " it'll be fine."

" O...OK." she sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. she took her fighting stance.

Your POV

I let out a deep sigh as they pull me forwards. I've none Sting and Rogue ever cense the beginning. we joined Sabertooth together, knowing it would allow us to become stronger. When i was little, My parents were killed by a group of thieves, leaving me to live in this world of darkness alone. because our homes were burned down, I left the village and made my way through the forest. It began to snow, so I took shelter in a broken down tree hole. the blizzards got worse by the second, and just when I thought I was done for... I hurd a loud roar coming from the mountain top. I seemed as if it were calling me, so I followed it.

The roar led me to a dark cave covered in beautiful crystals. In the back of the cave was something I thought I would never see in my entire life... A dragon!

pin/378795018628973983/

Her name, was Nevara; The Dragon Of Ice. at first I was terrified, but for some reason, I could understand her. she took me in, and gave me something I had always wanted... Love. but all of that changed when she disappeared, I'll never forget that day. I watched as she flew off in to the winter snow, never to return. I stayed there for a whole month, waiting for her. That was when I met Sting and Rogue, they were on their way on become famous dragon slayers. once I told them my story, they let me tag along on their journey. and we've been friends ever cence.

" well?" Sting rushed me.

" give me a moment!" I whispered shyly. " I've never done this in front of someone before."

Usually, I would practice by myself at night, when the temperature is just right, so I'm not quite sure on what I'm supposed to do!

" Ok... here goes nothing." I tell myself out loud . " Ice Dragon: Blizzard Roar!"

I take my fighting stance as I suck in a large amount of air. with the cooling breeze in my mouth, i freeze the water molecules in the air and roar, sending a blizzard towards the pile of rocks in front of me. I watched as the rocks flew in to the air, braking in to smaller sizes. the blast from the blizzard expanded, causing the air around us to freeze.

" Snow!" sting smiled at me, holding up his hand to catch the snowflakes.

I let out a small laugh as I opened my mouth, letting snow fall on the my tongue. Rogue covered his moth with his capes hood, catching snow on to his hands. It made me really happy to see them smiling, they were almost like my older brothers. Sting looked my way, rushing towards me.

" (F/N)!" he laughed, pulling me out of my thoughts. " you did it!"

I gave a warm smile at my him. " yeah, I guess I did!"

I was surprised to Sting goofing off in the shower of snow... but I was even more surprised too so Rogue in a happier mood too. it was only on rare occasion he would smile and show how he was feeling. The fun would have went on if it wasn't for the voice calling us from the guild doors.

" Sting! Rogue! (F/N)!" Yukino called in her childish voice. " Master says it's time to come in now!"

" OK!" I smile, waving to Yukino. " come on Sting-kun"

" Yeah." Sting agrees.

" You two Rogue." I add. Rogue gives me a simple nod before racing after us. I'll never forget the fun we had back then, everything was all for the fun. But now... everything has changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sting x Reader

Chapter Two

" You Incompetent Little Brat!" The guild master yelled, slamming his fist in to the table in front of him. "How _Dare_ You Call Yourself A Member Of My Guild!

You stand in the front of the group of wizards, watching as your Guild Master thrashed about the room. A girl stood in front of the master, tears falling down her eyes. She was one of the unlucky wizards who failed to complete a mission. The entire guild watched as the master embarrassed their fellow teammate. Sting and Rogue stood on the sides of you, sharing the same worried expression on their faces.

" B... But it wasn't my fault!" the girl sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

You and the others widened your eyes, knowing that was a big mistake. The guild master flinched at her answer, tightening his fists. still facing the wall, he gives a grin.

" not your fault?" he asked in a whisper.

the young girl took a step back, frightened by the over sized man. her eyes flood with tears once more before falling to the hard ground. You closed your eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. darkness covered your sight as the sounds echoed through your ears.

" ahhhhhhhhhhh!" the girl screams in agony. " p...please... please, no!"

" This is what happens when you defy your master!" He yells, followed by a large bang. you open your eyes, the once smiling girl laid in a large crater build in to the wall. he body was completely num before falling on to the cold floor. smoke brushed against everyone's faces as the master showed no mercy. punch after punch, kick after kick, you were surprised the girl was still in one piece.

' Just another ordinary day in Sabertooth.' you sigh to yourself, lowering your head. the bone breaking violence was over in only a mer thirty seconds before the girl got back on her feet. trying to pull herself up, she watched as the master walks towards her, she closed her eyes tightly as she shook her head in terror.

" Take it off." he growls, pointing to the Sabertooth symbol places on her left shoulder. knowing how his request was done, she shakes her head rapidly, not prepared for the pain awaiting her. You look to your side to see Sting giving no emotion to the screams before him. Rogue did the same, staring blankly at the weakened girl.

Tears folded up in your eyes as you watched the girl lower her right hand over her Sabertooth symbol. she was going to have to tear off her symbol using her own magic. the girl, being a fire wizard, summoned the raging fire from the air around her, placing all her power on to her hand. the fires light casts shadows over the guild, making you turn your head away. the girl screamed in pain once more before falling to her knees.

you squeeze your left shoulder, mentally feeling your friends pain. there was a small silence before the guild master spoke up.

" Sting, Rogue." he ordered.

you look at the twin dragons as their widened.

" yes... master?" Sting asked, snapping to attention.

" get her out of my sight." he growls, buting his bak towards them.

" yes sir." he frowned, walking towards the injured wizard. Rogue followed Sting as they grabbed the girls arms, dragging her out of the room. her whimpering still echoing through your ears. ' why?' you ask yourself. ' why does it have to be like this!?' a single tear fell from your eyes as you began to shiver.

" (F/N)," the masters voice boomed, making you wipe your tears.

" Y...yes, master?" you asked, trying to be strong.

" Good work on your latest job." he smiled, pretending as if nothing had ever happened.

" t... thank you, master." you stuttered, bowing in respect.

" now you see this?" he asked the guild, pointing to you. " now this, is what a true Sabertooth wizard looks like." all eyes were locked on to you, making you feel uncomfortable. you showed a small smile and shielded your eyes from any visible eye contact, knowing how much others invy your high ranking. everyone was dismised from the large room of fear, leaving you to your normal, every day ruteen.

' why?' you ask once more to yourself, leading another tear down your face.

Your POV

The cold breeze of the night rushed across my face as I look up at the stars showering over Fiore. I had just finished my trianing for the night and decided to take a rest under the stars. I folded my arms behind my head, layinging on the whispering grass. taking a deep breth, I let out a small sigh of relaxation. I would have stayed under the stary night sky if it wasnt for the familier smell coming from the guilds back door.

I turn towards the path way that led to the guild doors, a tall figure stood in the moonlight. " S... Sting-kun?" I whisper to myself. there, next to the doors that led to the back of the guild, stood the blond haired Dragon Slayer, gazing at the full moon over head. I hesitated to walk up to him, but he saw me first. Sting turned his back towards me before walking back in the guild building. He locked eyes with me for only a few seconds, signlaing me to follow.

I gave a small giggle before walking in after him, I gazed around the long hallways beside me. I found Sting heading down the left halway and quickly folowed after him.

" Sting-kun!" I smiled, making him stop. Sting turned arouond and gave a small smile, leaning up against the wall.

" hey (F/N)," he greeted me. " hows it going?"

" Good." I replied, looking at the ground. " although, i'm a little upset about what happened to Leah." she was the girl who got thrown out of the guild for 'descrasing it's name.' Sting looked at me with a straight face before looking at the ground.

" It was her own fault." he grinned, giving out a small laugh.

I widened my eyes at his answer, tightning my fists. " How could you say that!?" I asked in an angry tone. Sting gave a suprised look at my reaction,mthen gave another smile.

" well, if she wasnt so weak..." He began, before I cut him off.

" But she was our friend!" I yell, letting tears twirl down my cheeks. " What master did wasn't right... None of this is!" Sting looked at me with cold eyee before pulling me closer towards him. A blush quickly rushed against my face as my heart sped up.

" (F/N)..." he wispers, holding me tighter to his chest." you know I dont like it when you cry." my tears slowly began to fade as I wrap my arms around him, never wanting to let go. his voice but me at ease. Sting was always there for me, no mater what. he would always make me smile, even on the darkest days. I closed my eyes, picturing the wunderful memories we had as memory seemed to end the same way.

_" I will always be there for you," He would smile. " No mater what."_

Sting released me from his hrasp, a blush disapearing fromhis face. ' Could it be?' I ask myself, not noticing the blush covering my face. Sting gave a small smile and began walking down the hall once more before turning back towards me.

" remmember (F/N)," He smiled. " I'll always be there for you..."

" No mater what." I smile back, finishing his sentance. Sting gave a small chuckle before making his way back to his dorm. I looked at the ground and let out a deep sigh with a smile, not having any care in the world, my mind was only stuck on one thing...


End file.
